


Stars

by strangelyiron



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I suck at tagging, M/M, One Shot, SO FLUFFY, i love them, under the stars, walks through the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelyiron/pseuds/strangelyiron
Summary: Stephen and Tony go for a walk.But something was different this time.





	Stars

* * *

 

The crisp New York air brushed against their faces as they walked through central park. No matter how many times either Stephen or Tony battled in the city they could both mutually enjoy walking through the park at night. Something about it was calming, and the cool air that prompted them to wear a jacket just made everything that much better.

They talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. Tony and Stephen had grown closer to each other over the past months, fighting to save the universe together bringing them close, but the pair realizing how well they complimented one another bringing them even closer. It had been a while since either man had found someone who was always on their toes just as they were. From sarcastic remarks easily being shot back and forth between the two, to being able to hold intellectual conversations about new medical innovations or upcoming technological advancements.

Tonight they focused on Stephen’s recent promotion to Sorcerer Supreme.

“What does a Sorcerer Supreme even do?” Tony asked, hands stuffed in his pockets as they walked along the path.

“Well technically speaking, the Sorcerer Supreme is the title given to the dimension’s greatest magic practitioner.” Stephen replied, a smirk across his face. “Not to toot my own horn or anything.”

“Did you just say ‘not to toot your own horn’?”

The sides of Stephen’s mouth quirked up into a sideways smile, “Sure did.”

Tony groaned jokingly, “We need to work on your catch phrases.”

Their eyes met for a moment, both could swear they felt a small spark between them. And then the moment passed.

“So Sorcerer Supreme,” Tony started after a moment, “You must be pretty powerful, huh?”

Stephen looked up at the sky, knowing that the stars were hidden behind the clouds and smog from the city, and even if that wasn’t the case they would still be drowned out by all the big bright manhattan lights surrounding them. He took a breath, remembering Tony had just asked him something.

“I guess you could say that.”

“What were you just thinking about, Houdini?”

That was another thing about the pair. They were very good at noticing small things about the other that other people didn’t. Tony could tell when Stephen was lost in thought even for just a beat, while others couldn’t tell the difference between Stephen being cold or him just blatantly ignoring them based on his facial expressions. Stephen could easily tell when something was wrong with Tony. He could see when the jokes and sarcastic comments he made didn’t meet his eyes, something that most people missed when talking to the engineer when something was eating him up in the back of his mind.

“Just how you can’t really see the night sky out here.” He answered, moving his attention back to the path in front of them.

“Maybe you can just shut off all the power in the city so you can see the stars, Stephanie.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. It was a nickname Tony made up one night when they had a few drinks and were a little ways past tipsy. Out of all the nicknames he had come up with that was the one Stephen disliked the most.

Tony’s comment did give him an idea though.

“Want to go somewhere where we can see the sky?” Stephen asked, turning to face Tony once again, brown eyes meeting the always changing ones.

_Spark._

“What have you got in mind?” Tony asked, eyes wide with curiosity, ~~or maybe they were wide because he felt a warmth begin to pour into his chest as their eyes met again~~.

Stephen simply put on his sling ring and opened a portal in front of them. The park was pretty empty at this hour, and the few stragglers that were there weren’t really paying any attention.

Tony smiled and nodded, walking through the portal cautiously as Stephen let him walk in ahead of him. The portal closed behind them and he found himself in the middle of a clearing in the woods. Tony looked up at the sky, and he was sure he could see entire galaxies above him. The stars danced around the sky as if they had been painted on. There was an array of color above him, and he could even see a few stars twinkling in the distance. It was truly beautiful. He hadn’t been able to just take a step back to look at the stars in so long, especially since almost no stars were visible in New York.

“Wow.” Tony breathed, scanning the sky above.

“Now this is a much better view of the sky.” Stephen said, conjuring a small blanket and laying it on the ground underneath him. It was completely dark where they were, aside from the light from the full moon that shown down on them, accompanied by the stars. He sat down on the blanket and then laid back, his arms came to rest behind his head as he looked up at the sky, admiring it some more.

Tony watched as he got comfortable, taking in the way the t-shirt Stephen was wearing rose up just a little as he brought his arms up, which totally did _not_ make him blush a little.

The air was still crisp wherever they were, so Stephen decided to keep the jacket he had on as he focused on the sky.

“You can join me.” Stephen said as he glanced over to see Tony still standing a few feet away.

He nodded moving to sit next to Stephen, not knowing how close would be too close. He settled for a few inches apart, their heads just close enough that if they both turned towards one another and leaned forward just a little, their lips would touch. And Tony could swear that he felt Stephen inch ever so slightly even closer.

_Spark._

Tony laid back and resumed looking up at the sky. The universe was so big, and there was so much that had yet to be discovered. He thought about far out places that were basically entire other worlds, different from his own. It was mind boggling.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Tony spoke, “You know, the universe is so big. There must be other Sorcerer Supremes out there, each guarding his or her or its own territories.”

Stephen raised a brow, pondering the idea. “Perhaps.” He said, eyes still searching the endless sky.

“You should go knock on their doors. See what they have to volunteer.” Tony added, adjusting his focus to face Stephen’s face, watching his features shift as he thought and looked at the sky.

Stephen closed his eyes, the sides of his mouth pulling into a small smile. “Are you offering to take me to the stars?”

Tony blushed, and was grateful that Stephen had his eyes closed while facing the sky. His relief was short lived however, because Stephen’s head tilted inward to face him, and when his eyes opened they met Tony’s.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out because he didn’t know what to say in this moment. He could say a sarcastic comment or joke to get past this moment and save himself from anymore embarrassment. Or maybe Strange felt the same thing he had been feeling tonight, and he could just tell him.

Why was he getting so worked up? He was Tony Stark for christ sakes, the playboy Tony Stark. He could do this, piece of cake.

“Thinking twice about your offer?” Stephen asked, his smile turned into a smirk while his head now rested on his hand which was propped up by his elbow, him now completely laying on his side rather than his back and, _when did he get to this position?_ He was even closer to Tony now, if Tony were to mirror his new position, their faces would probably be mere centimeters apart.

Tony took a breath and pushed himself into the same position. The worst that could happen would be Stephen moving and then portaling them back home.

As their faces were now so close together that they could feel each other’s breaths, Stephen didn’t even flinch, his smirk just grew deeper into his face, eyes moving quickly from Tony’s lips back to his eyes.

_Spark._

“I have a ship that I’ve been working on, so maybe one day we can see what it can do.” Tony said, looking into Stephen’s eyes the same way he had drank in the sky just a little while ago. It was like Stephen’s eyes were filled with their own entire universe made up of stars and galaxies. He swore he could see all the different colors of the night sky all mixed together and swimming in his eyes. Tony was so lost in Stephen’s eyes he hadn’t realized Stephen had already replied to his statement.

Stephen could tell Tony was thinking about something, and decided to repeat himself so Tony would hear him.

“You don’t need to get us to space to take me to the stars.” Stephen said, hoping that Tony would understand what he was trying to tell him.

Tony heard him that time. He pondered it in his mind. Could Stephen actually feel the same way about him?

Stephen took one more glance down at Tony’s lips before meeting his eyes once again, leaning in to close the small space left between them.

Tony was taken aback by the feeling of lips on his, but they were soft and delicious, and it took him no time at all to melt into the kiss. Stephen kissed him so tenderly, he imagined his lips against his felt the same as satin folding against itself. Their lips moved in sync, not too fast not too slow. They both communicated the words that had been left unsaid through soft touches and rushed breaths.

There they were, no one else but one another as they kissed underneath the stars. The warmth had flooded through them like a tidal wave as their lips continued to meet, each time still feeling like the first time over again- and it was almost as if the stars above them were cheering them on, the way they twinkled.

_Flame._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr :)) strangelyiron.tumblr.com


End file.
